powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Hardly
Professor Dick Hardly (voiced by Jeff Bennett) was Professor Utonium's old college roommate who leeched off of him instead of studying. It is revealed in flashbacks that Professor Dick is a womanizer. He appears to be around the same age as the Professor. His only appearance was in the episode "Knock It Off" where he was amazed over the girls' powers. He wanted to make a profit off of them, but the Professor angrily refused and kicked him out. As a result Hardly comes up with a wicked plan: if he couldn't have the girls themselves, he would make his own and make billions. While picking them up from Pokey Oaks, he asks the girls how to create his own little girls. So after learning the ingredients, Dick goes to an abandoned factory and creates the "Powerpuff Girls Xtreme." However, his Powerpuffs turn out to be cheap knock-offs and some of them turn out to be disfigured, horrible mutants as well. When the girls found out what he was up to, after seeing one of the commercials of "Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme", in which they also learn that Dick didn't care who he sold his clones while he get paid, even if was criminals, they confronted him in his lab and asks for the Chemical X back. But Dick deliberately swallows it and transforms into a monster. As a monster, Dick's size is increased a hundredfold, his skin turns green, spikes grow out of his shoulders, blue tentacles burst out of his chest, his ponytail turns into a tentacle and his eyes turn black. His glasses and nearly all of his clothing are gone; the only remaining bit is his pants, without the legs. In this form, he easily defeated the girls as Utonium goes into the lab. Dick drains nearly all the girls' Chemical X and their life force, but the other Powerpuff Girls Xtreme realized that Dick never gave them love and care. So, in their anger, they sacrificed themselves to destroy him, and Utonium gets the girls out in the nick of time as the factory explodes, killing Dick in the process. As Dick dies before the factory is completely destroyed, Utonium bursts into tears at the loss of the girls, but his fatherly love revives them! Delighted to see them alive again, he says "Old Dick may have gotten the formula right, but the only ingredient he forgot was LOVE, lets go home girls." Then Dick screams "NO!" one final time as he is ambushed in the factory before he dies, and the factory is destroyed. Personality Dick Hardly lived by pretending to care about people to get what he wanted. He always got Professor Utonium to do his college work for him, while he would go hang out with people. Although, the Professor always saw him as a friend, Dick exploited him so that he didn't have to get anything done by himself. After many years, Dick called up Professor Utonium to once again take credit for doing everything for him. Dick also did the same thing to the Powerpuff Girls. He pretended to be nice to them, in order to get Chemical X to create the Powerpuff Girl Xtremes. He made it seem like he wanted to create them to help the world. However, inside of the evil factory he was seen being a completely different person: An evil, cruel, tyrannical, slavedriving sociopath who only wanted money and had no remorse for cheating people. Trivia *He is one of the few characters to die, the others being Bunny, Gnome, and The Rowdyruff Boys (although the Boys were later revived by HIM). *He is one of the few villains that the Powerpuff Girls didn't defeat. *As a human, Dick Hardly bears a striking resemblance to Dexter's unnamed father from Dexter's Laboratory; they also have the same voice actor. *He also appears similar to Kip Snip in appearance and personality, a villain from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, TV show'' also made by Craig McCracken.'' *His name is likely a reference to his unkind nature, as "Dick" is often used as a profane insult to describe obnoxious people, particularly males. It may also be a reference to the lust he demonstrates throughout the episode in which he appears. *It is possible that Dick was partially inspired by the Spider-Man supervillain Jackal, due to both characters creating duplicates or clones of their respective enemies. *Dick Hardly cameos in the Villainous short "The Lost Cases of Boxmore". Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Foes unmatched by the PPG Category:Monsters Category:Blondes